sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashi Inuzuka
Background Ashi Inuzuka, son of M Inuzuka, a special jonin who specializes in taijutsu, and F Inuzuka, a canine trainer. M Inuzuka is a highly respected individual among the Inuzuka clan and Konohagakure. M Inuzuka's is capable of coming out the victor in spars and battles that are not in his favor. F Inuzuka is the proud owner of a school that trains canine for combat, but also to whatever the owner requests. While F Inuzuka was pregnant with Ashi, M Inuzuka was sent on a mission to locate a squad that was sent to patrol the borders of the Land of Fire, upon the request of the Fire Daimyo. M Inuzuka spent nearly six months tracking the squad, only to discover that they were killed and their bodies were being dragged around by a pack of wild animals. He returned back to the village to report what he discovered and returned to aid his wife. Shortly after his return, F Inuzuka gave birth to Ashi two weeks before she was due. The two of them spent the majority of their time taking care of Ashi and making sure he grew up to be a healthy child. As the years passed and Ashi was finally old enough to join the Academy; Ashi was six years old, his physical prowess was starting to manifest. He made a couple of friends within his class, but the majority of his friends were solely sparring partners and nothing more. Ashi kept everyone around him at an arm's length, even his parents. He spent countless hours working to perfect meet up to his father's expectations. Ashi's dedication to becoming a taijutsu specialist like his father really affected his overall grades in the Academy, but he didn't care about his grades or even graduating to genin. Around the time Ashi was about to effectively perform the Beast Human Taijutsu fighting style, his mother gave him one of the puppies she bred, Chamaru. Ashi and Chamaru got along really well from the start and their relationship reflects their skill on the battlefield. The two of them work very well together and care for the well-being of each other. Eventually, Ashi graduated with the rest of his class, but his grades weren't the reason for that. Ashi's ability to take down everyone that was put up against him just utilizing taijutsu, was enough to grant him a spot in graduation. Ashi spent the majority of his time as a genin training and going on missions with his team. During the Chunin Exams, Ashi managed to make it through the first two parts, but struggled to make it to the finals; he lost during the quarterfinals. Although he wasn't able to make it to the finals, his sensei still requested that he be promoted due to his performance out on the field. Personality Ashi likes to keep to himself mostly. He doesn't really go out of his way to make friends or get to know the people he is associated with, excluding this teammates. Although Ashi doesn't go out of his way to meet new people, he doesn't have a problem with people trying to get to know him, but he holds onto his secrets doesn't let go of information easily. Ashi is very competitive and is often driven to better himself when he goes up against someone better than him in combat. But although he prides himself based off of his physical feats, he secretly wishes he was a bit more intellectually adequate. When someone makes a comment on how smart Ashi is, he often gets really offended and tries to beat them down. Ashi's short temper is something to be cautious of because when he is enraged, he begins to lose control of his actions and falls into a state of ferality. In this state, Ashi is very unpredictable and can accidentally harm his allies. Appearance Ashi is a light skinned with very few scars on his body. His dull brown hair is about seven inches in length and is naturally messy looking; that he doesn't care to take time out of day to style it. His eyes are black with slit-like pupils and his teeth are similar to those of a canine. On his cheeks he has red fang markings that every member of the Inuzuka clan. Stats Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approval Sign here.